


Fun Things to Fuck (If You're a Winner)

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: The Perfect Couple [1]
Category: Entourage
Genre: Blood, Breathplay, Hate Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari had always been sure he could take Eric in a fight until the first time they did this. An angry, determined Eric is a sure bet to beat the shit out of anyone, any day of the week. That doesn't stop Ari from trying though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Things to Fuck (If You're a Winner)

  
Eric walks into Koi wearing jeans and an olive colored t-shirt and right from that moment, Ari loses the buzz he'd had from the sake he'd been drinking. This isn't Sbarro's or Chuck-E-Cheese or wherever the fuck Eric used to work. It's not some mall in Jersey or a sports bar or a buffet or a fast-food joint; it's an upscale restaurant for fuck's sake and it's not like Eric is someone famous who can get away with that shit. Except that he does get away with it. He's got the swagger, the focused look that says, "I'm meeting someone here and they've probably been waiting because I've had better things to do." Maybe that's the part that really annoys Ari. You should have to earn something like that. You wear the suits until you're important enough to get away with not wearing them. Of course, by then you're too used to them to bother with anything else.

"Ari."

"You're late."

As Ari waves the waiter over, Eric slumps in his seat. He smirks at Ari and then shakes his head. The annoyance Ari had been feeling sneaks toward anger when Eric waves the guy off.

"I've only got a second," Eric explains with a slight shrug.

"I'm sure your one client just eats up so much fucking time."

"Just get to the fucking point, Ari," Eric snarls a bit and then folds his arms across his chest.

Ari grins and bats his eyelashes a bit in a play for innocence. "Nothing, baby, just wanted to chat about our boy Vinnie, but if you don't have the time…"

Eric snorts in disbelief. "Yeah, yeah. Get the check. I'll meet you outside."

**

Ari expects to find Eric's piece of shit whatever the fuck car out at the curb, but instead there's a beautiful, silver piece of Italian machinery. Leaning against it is Eric, who twirls the key ring around his index finger. He tilts his head down a bit and looks up at Ari with his sunglasses still on.

"Want to take her for a spin?"

He tosses he keys in Ari's direction and slides into the passenger seat without waiting for an answer. Ari really has no choice but to get in the car.

"Who'd you blow to get this?" Ari asks as he starts the car and shifts it into gear.

"I didn't blow anybody." Eric pauses and smirks. "Vince might've though."

Ari almost hits a Volvo as he pulls out onto the street, but recovers enough to make it look like he meant to almost get them into an accident. Eric laughs anyway though.

"Drive much, Ari?"

"Fuck you, Eric."

There's that smirk again. Ari grits his teeth and makes his way toward the nearest on-ramp.

**

Two hours later, Ari is pulling off the expressway and into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn Express. Ari likes going to this chain because there's at least a semblance of class. Typically, Eric prefers motels; the cheaper and sleazier the better. Ari knows where they go doesn't really matter as long as they don't run into anyone they know and the place takes cash. They don't even have to leave Los Angeles County, usually. Once they're out of Hollywood, the odds of someone knowing who either of them is are slim to none. Out in the real world, agents and managers don't get their faces on the covers of national magazines.

Eric checks them in at the desk, asks for a double room, like they're business partners on a budget, pays in cash and doesn't wait for Ari once he has the key. Ari has to fucking jog to catch the elevator and he wants to smack the shit out of Eric, but that's not how this game is played, so he just raises an eyebrow.

"A little eager, are we, Eric?"

Ari can't read Eric's expression because he's still got the fucking sunglasses on, but he's pretty sure the little Irish fuck's eyes are dancing in laughter. So Ari crosses his arms over his chest and makes sure he's the first one out of the elevator.

**

As soon as the door is locked, Eric is pushing Ari against the wall. Ari had always been sure he could take Eric in a fight until the first time they did this. An angry, determined Eric is a sure bet to beat the shit out of anyone, any day of the week. That doesn't stop Ari from trying though.

He digs his fingers in Eric's back, scrambling for purchase as Eric yanks his head down for a bruising kiss. More than bruising, it's bloody, and Ari can't tell where it's coming from. He shifts his stance slightly, gets himself two fistfuls of Eric's shirt and shoves hard, sending Eric back against the other wall.

"Fucking prick," Eric snarls.

There's this hint of a smirk though, an amused smirk, a hungry smirk, a knowing smirk, and Ari goes right for Eric's throat. One hand wrapped around the base and his teeth sinking in at the jaw line. Eric hisses and his fingers scratch at Ari's forearm.

Ari just grins against Eric's skin and murmurs, "Tell me you love this, baby."

"Fuck, Ari," Eric hisses.

His voice sounds strained, like he's holding something back, but then he grabs Ari's shirt and yanks hard until it rips open, buttons flying between them. One of his hands slides up under Ari's undershirt, his fingernails scratching at skin as he makes tight, mewling sounds in his throat.

In that moment, more than anything, Ari wants to throw Eric down on one of the beds and fuck him through the mattress, but that's not how this game works either. This is all pure anger and frustration, days or weeks or months of sarcastic comments and thinly veiled threats until they can finally break away and get it out of their systems; it's Eric sliding a thigh between Ari's legs, hands yanking him closer, dry humping each other as they mark their claims on one another with teeth and fingernails and words. It's all "suck my cock, bitch" and "you wish."

It's neither of them really giving in, because what the hell would they do then?

**


End file.
